New Years Karaoke
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: What's a better way to celebrate the New Years than to get yourself drunk and sing some Karaoke? mainly Ego, but some Contest and Ikari
1. Intro and Dawn's Song

**this is chapter 1 of my amazing New Years supposed-to-be-one-shot-but-got-split-into-separate-chapters story :) hehe enjoy mallets, sexy girls, and forced singing dares ;)

* * *

**"I can't believe you made us come here!" May Maple snapped at Drew Hayden and he and his two friends smirked at their dates. May's brunette hair, which splayed across her back in curls, bounced as she stomped her foot. She was clad in a short black strapless mini dress that reached mid-thigh with black ankle boots, silver hoops, and jingly bracelets. Her eyes were smoked out and the shimmer of her lip gloss could be seen.

"Yea, like seriously? You of all people, Mark, should know that I hate clubs and especially parties at clubs!" Misty Waterflower glared at her date. Her one sleeved pale cerulean shirt, the one sleeve's wispy material extending down her arm, and exposed her belly, with jean bootie shorts and knee-high boots complimented her teardrop earrings and charm bracelet. Her eyes were slightly smoked out and her sheer pink lips were placed in a frown at the moment, her emerald eyes livid, and her vibrant red hair in a bun with her bangs in her face.

"Ugh! And you knew I didn't even look good Paul!" Dawn Hall whined. She was wearing a purple crush velvet jumpsuit, which unfortunately (fortunate for boys), left a lot of cleavage. The sleeves extended down to her wrists where one part went down to her pointer fingers. She wore black peep-toe heels, dangly earrings, red lipstick, and neutral eyes. Her blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her traditional bangs left out to get in her face.

"Geez, don't be such bitches about it," Paul tried to reason with Dawn but in turn, she just got angrier.

"Urgh! Act like bitches? Well what do you expect?" Dawn childishly stomped her foot and turned away. Paul rolled his eyes and did his best to apologize. Meanwhile, Misty and Gary were busy with their heated stare down match where the loser lost his/her pride and would get his/her ego hurt. May whined and pouted and Drew, who closed his eyes and turned away, trying not to imagine the adorable face of the brunette. With his eyes closed, he smirked.

"But babe, we didn't even tell you the best part...you guys are singing!" It was worth mentioning that Drew and May were the only ones together. So when Drew revealed this information, it was not surprising that Misty let out an enraged screech and brought out the wrath of her mallet on the guys, but mainly Mark and hit him mercilessly. May bitch slapped Drew and Dawn kept stomping on Paul's foot with her heel. Despite the pain, the guys were still smirking and trying not to laugh and the girls' reaction. Dawn was close to tears, mainly because of her outfit. May was livid and her hand was twitching as she tried to not slap Drew across the face again, although she did crush his foot with her heel. Drew sharply sucked in his breath but a little whimper escaped his lips and he heard May's maniacal laughter. Misty was still yelling censored insults at Gary and pounding him. May calmed Misty and Dawn down and the three of them walked in together.

"No, wait! We can't be seen without dates!" Drew called as he and the other guys raced into the club.

* * *

The minute Dawn, Misty, and May walked into the club, the people seemed to stop and stare at the three beauties and throngs of single men began to surround them. May just seemed to bask in the spotlight and brushed off all the suggestive comments. Dawn openly flirted with all the guys as well as Misty, but the redhead was just playing and politely declined the guys. Drew just glared at the herd of men and glanced to his left and right to see Mark looking at all the girls in interest and Paul with an extremely deep frown on his face as he leaned against the wall and watched Dawn. Drew was starting to become aggravated and walked over to May just to hear her say:

"Now, now, go on you guys. I'm sure your dates are wondering where you are. But hey, nice talking to you," she giggled and Drew crossed his arms and sulked a little as May came over. "Hiya Drew!" She sighed but remained smiling at her grass-headed boyfriend's reaction. "Aw, is little Drewsy jealous?" she cooed, pinching his cheek. May pouted as he continued to ignore her. "Ugh, fine, I guess I'll just go and dance with the other guys," she slyly smiled and silently laughed as Drew grabbed her arm.

"No can do May. You're not going anywhere," he smirked as she kissed him and then pulled away, only to drag him to the dance floor. "God, you're going to death of me," he sighed.

"Hi there sexy," a random blonde placed herself on Mark's lap. Misty, who was seated next to Mark, tried not to let her jealousy get the best of her and "accidently" spill her drink on her, or "accidently" push her off of Mark's lap. She watched Mark flirt the girl up and rolled her eyes and turned to the bartender.

"One martini, and make it a little strong," she smiled sweetly at the bartender, who she could have sworn looked familiar, and he nonchalantly made the drink. She winked at the man, who was probably a year older than her as he placed the drink in front of her. Turning around in her seat and laying her back against the counter rim, she took a sip of her martini. "Damn, last time I try to let my friends set me up," she groaned and took a bigger sip. The bartender laughed.

"Well, on his part, he is _not_ as good looking as me," he boasted and Misty finally smiled, realizing who he was. The hair, the eyes, the _body_?

"Well I see you haven't changed a bit, have you Gary?" she laughed and turned back to the bartender once more.

"How do you remember my name again?" he asked, genuinely confused. Misty rolled her eyes as he took in her appearance, mainly her hair, and his mouth took the form of an 'o'. "Long time no see Red. You sure grew since the last time I saw you here with Ashy-boy," he smirked but looked surprised as she placed the empty martini glass on the table. "Damn girl...you sure can drink," he commented and she rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea, Oak, now come on and give me a shot glass. I don't want to throw up martinis in the morning," she groaned and Gary raised his eyebrows.

"Got boyfriend troubles?" he laughed but sobered as Misty glared at him. He continued searching for the perfect drink for her.

"Ugh...no...I got date troubles. I mean, am I that horrible to spend time with?" she grumbled and Gary looked at her again. Her puny, scraggly body had changed over the years. Misty had become a beautiful Sensational Sister and to him, she was the best looking sober chick around this place.

"Aw, come on Misty. Who's this dude who's giving you trouble?" he asked and through narrow lids, she jabbed her thumb in the direction next to her where a coffee hair colored boy was taking a blonde girl out on the dance floor. He took in a breath as Misty groaned again and drowned her shot glass. "Yikes, that's harsh," he commented and she looked up at him as she took another shot.

"Shut the fuck up Oak. Eh, ditch that job and come join me," she offered and Gary raised his eyebrow. Was she seriously still sober? That was one heavy drinker! "Besides, how'd you even land a job as a bartender? Not that I'm complaining, these drinks are amazing!" she laughed. Gary chuckled.

"I've been tight with Jimmy and his girlfriend Marina for a while. I guess I just pulled a few strings and ba da bing, here I am," he smiled as he jumped over the counter. Misty laughed.

"Now that's what I call over the counter medicine. You're my own brand of personal heroine," she laughed to herself on her lame pickup line. Gary rolled his eyes. Suddenly, May came over to her and told her it was time and walked away.

"One: horrible pickup line. And two: what's it time for again?" Gary asked as Misty giggled and whacked him.

"One: shut up. And two: I'm forced to sing karaoke," she sobered and glared at Gary as her burst out laughing. "Oh shut up. The only funny part is that May and Dawn have to sing it too," Gary wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Damn, I feel for ya Red. So do you know what you're singing?" he asked and Misty closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them and looked like Gary.

"Eh, I have an idea..." she trailed off mysteriously. Gary chuckled and Misty stood up and stretched. Gary blinked his eyes a few times as he took in her outfit. Misty laughed and blushed a little as she noticed Gary. "Like what you see, Oak?" she winked as Gary flushed. "Now come on. My date ditched me, so at least come back to my table with me," she pouted with a face that Gary couldn't say no to.

"All right, all right, I know I'm that-" Misty stopped him and dragged him over to the table.

"Don't start with me Oak. Think of it as a privilege to be sitting with me," she giggled and finally found her way to the table. May and Dawn jumped up.

"Well there you are Mist! We've been looking all over for you!" Dawn cried and Misty laughed.

"Did you think of checking the bar like where I always go to when I'm at a party?" Misty replied smartly and Dawn's face fell. May shook her head and glared at Drew.

"Hey, where's Mark?" she finally asked, looking around. Misty sighed dejectedly.

"You should probably check the back of the club. That's where he's probably laying her right now as we speak. Damn May, I told you to stop setting me up with guys!" Misty complained and May huffed.

"Well excuse me for actually picking out a cute guy! I mean, seriously! Didn't you see how cute he was?" she squealed as Drew cleared his throat. Gary managed to suppress his laughter as she patted Drew on the head and took a seat on his lap. He leaned close to Misty.

"They always like this Red?" he asked and Misty jumped out of her seat.

"Jesus you scared me!" she gasped and May and Dawn looked at each other.

"So Misty, you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Dawn squealed as she realized who it was and May put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "But May, it's-"

"Gary Oak, we know!" May and Misty yelled at the same time and laughed at Dawn's crestfallen face.

"Seriously Dawn, calm down!" Misty rolled her eyes. "Gary and I have known each other since we were what?" Misty pondered as Gary did the same.

"10?" May guessed but Misty shook her head.

"11?" Dawn tried but to no avail. Misty snapped her fingers and remembered.

"Ha-ha since we were five years old!" she giggled and Gary groaned, sensing the story coming up. "Aw, I won't tell the story if you don't want me to," she laughed and May and Dawn looked confused, as well as Drew and Paul.

"But I thought you guys met when you were traveling with Ash?" Drew asked and Misty laughed.

"Well, sort of. We knew each other when we were younger cause Gary couldn't find his sister in the Cerulean Mall and he started crying," Misty began and Gary rolled his eyes. "And then I came up to him and asked him why he was crying and he told me and then I laughed at him for being such a baby," she laughed as Gary glared. May was cooing.

"Aw, Gary! Ha-ha Ash never told us this!" she giggled and Drew rolled his eyes as well as Paul when Dawn nodded her head.

"I met Ash a few months later after I moved from Cerulean. My sister and I had lost our parents so we were to move to Pallet Town to be with Gramps," he replied and Misty sighed, knowing they had reached a touchy topic.

"Well...who's going first for our little singing escapade?" she smirked and May and Dawn resumed glaring and Drew and Paul. "Ok on the count of three...one...two...three..."

"NOT IT!" Misty and May cried.

"Not it...damn it! I lose every time!" Dawn pouted and got up and stretched out her body.

"Ha-ha, do you know what you're singing?" May asked and Dawn shook her head until Misty came up with an idea.

"Let's make this interesting. The two people who aren't singing get to pick what song that person is singing," Misty suggested and the girls smirked at each other. Gary leaned towards the guys.

"Why do I have the feeling this is a time for payback?" he whispered as the other guys nodded their heads as they noticed the girls' evil looks at each other.

"Since Dawn is going first..." Misty trailed off, smirking, and whispered something to May. "So...? What do you think?" Misty seemed very proud of herself and May was trying not to burst into laughter as Dawn's eyes widened in shock at the song she was to sing.

"D-do I really have to sing it?" she whispered, her face already becoming red. Paul raised his eyebrow at the girl. Whatever song they chose, it must be mortifying for Dawn to blush like that. Misty nodded enthusiastically.

"Think of it as an opportunity, to make up for what you did to Ritchie in 7th grade," she cackled evilly and Dawn whimpered.

"I said I was sorry for dropping my lunch on you," she whispered, trying to pout her way out of the situation. Misty shook her head.

"Nope! And especially not when a whole package of dressing falls on my hair! Anyway, you have to sing the song _and_ say the intro I made for you," Misty smirked as Dawn's face fell even further.

"Oh all right! I'm so getting you back for this you know!" Dawn cried as she strutted up to the DJ and whispered the song choice to him. Drew, Gary, and Paul looked expectantly at Misty.

"Oh god, what song did you chose?" they asked and Misty smiled, shaking her head.

"You'll see!" she giggled in a sing-song voice and May silently laughed along. The DJ killed the music and got everyone's attention.

"All right! This little lady here wants to take a chance to wow you all, so here's...Dawn Hall!" the DJ announced as the crowd clapped unenthusiastically.

"Hey guys, well...this is a song that I'm singing for a certain someone, and honey, I hope you get the message. I wanna wrap you in my love," she winked at the crowd and Misty laughed, knowing that her revenge was going to sound extremely sweet.

Dawn: _Stephen_  
The crowd was amazed at how well she could hold out the note. Her voice was sweet and innocent but people pretty much knew what was coming next. Dawn sneakily glanced at her table where Paul was watching and when he looked her way she looked away. _  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen, why won't you call me_?  
"You picked Steven?" Drew laughed as Dawn pouted cutely to the crowd and they laughed. Misty nodded.  
"I figured it described her current situation," she winked at May who burst out laughing. Gary just shook his head as Paul just stared, looking weirded out.  
_I saw you  
In your tight-ass rocker pants_  
Dawn put her hand on her butt and slapped it and the crowd laughed again._  
You saw me too  
I laughed, cause I was completely trashed  
And I watched your ugly girlfriend  
Sneer across the room  
As if I really care  
That she's here with you  
All I know is  
You're my object of affection  
My drug of choice, my sick obsession_  
Dawn strutted over to a random table and pointed to a random guy who laughed along with the bluenette. _  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
_Dawn plopped down on the table and put her cheek on the palm of her hand as she continued singing._  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?_  
Dawn danced over to the line of guys waiting for their drinks from the new bartender and she tapped on each of their shoulders as she walked past them._  
I've got guys  
Waiting in the line  
For me to play  
My evil girl  
The games with all their minds  
Just watch me  
I've got it down to a simple art  
Just bat my eyes like this_  
She reached a guy and batted her eyelashes then pushed him down into the bar chair. It was kind of funny to see the guy looking at her in a dazed fashion._  
And there's a broken heart  
But somehow  
You've turned the tables  
What the hell?_  
Dawn frowned and shrugged her shoulders._  
I can charm the pants off anyone else  
But you  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection_  
At that moment, Dawn took a huge chance and looked at Paula as she sang the last part of the chorus. She skipped up to the stage as people began to cheer her on. Dawn just ignored them and kept looking at Paul. _  
Why won't you call me?  
_Dawn took a seat on the steps to the stage as people began to laugh at her next words._  
Stephen  
I'm thinking that maybe  
You might think I'm crazy_  
Dawn brought her pointer finger up to her forehead and spun it then pouted and pretended to think._  
Is that why you won't call me?  
Steve  
Don't you think I'm pretty?_  
Dawn twirled her hair a bit then hung her head down and looked back up putting her hands to her heart._  
Do you not love me?  
Is that why you won't call me?  
Cause you're my object of affection  
My drug of choice, my sick obsession  
I want to keep you as my pet to play with  
And hide under my bed  
Forever_  
Dawn giggled weirdly and Misty and May laughed, knowing that Dawn's least favorite part had passed and she was directing this song to Paul. Gary smirked as he looked at Paul. The guy was looking at Dawn extremely weirdly as if she was from another planet.  
"Aw, she dedicated this song to you Paul!" May laughed as she saw splotches of red on his cheeks. Misty high-fived May and continued to pay attention to Dawn. _  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'll knit you a sweater  
I wanna wrap you up in my love_  
Dawn hugged herself and shimmied and twisted down to the floor._  
Forever  
I'll never let you go, Stephen_  
Dawn wildly shook her head as she continued to hug herself. _  
I'll never let go  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?_  
As the song faded away, people started clapping and Dawn giggled and took a dramatic bow. She bounded over to the table and as soon as she came, everyone except Paul started laughing and telling her how good she was. Dawn flipped her hair.

"Well, all that work for my hair was for nothing! Humph, you're getting total payback for this Misty!" she snapped and Misty saw how upset Dawn really was about the song choice. Misty groaned and put her head back.

"Ok, ok, lay it on me," she grumbled and Gary came close to her.

"I think you're asking the wrong person," he whispered and she screamed again, jumping out of her chair.

"Jesus, you have _got_ to stop doing that!" she gasped as Gary chuckled and pat her head. Dawn smiled as she thought of the perfect song for Misty.

"Hey Misty...how do you feel about singing some Katy Perry?"


	2. Misty's Song

**Yay :) 2 1/2 hours until New Years :) Happy New Years everyone and be sure to check out my one-shot!**

**** disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs that the girls are singing :P**

**~TCW  
**

* * *

"Katy Perry...you serious?" Misty groaned as Dawn wickedly nodded. No doubt this was payback. It was going to be quite funny, in Dawn's opinion. Gary looked close to laughing.

"Haven't you always hated Katy Perry?" he snickered and Misty glared. Dawn waggled her finger.

"You promised Misty-Mist. Now bend over and let me tell you your song, if you know what I mean," she winked and Misty laughed.

"Oh god, you're so tempting Dawn. I totally can't resist you!" Misty swooned but leaned her head towards Dawn's mouth. Her eyes widened as Dawn whispered the song and she groaned and reluctantly stood up. Gary grabbed her hand while no one was looking and winked at her, his smirk threatening to grow.

"Do I get to know the song?" he asked and she shook her head, dreading what was to come.

"Nah, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it," May giggled ad Misty kicked her leg but got Drew instead.

"Ow! You ginger bitch," he muttered and May smacked him. Drew whined again.

"Be nice grass head," she stuck her tongue out and Misty laughed and went up to the DJ. The DJ looked at her knowingly.

"Another song request?" he laughed as she nodded and told him.

"Alright everyone...here's the famous Misty Waterflower with...well, I'll let her grace you all," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. She turned around so her back faced the crowd. As the guitar started playing she suddenly turned around and started to sing.  
_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time and the time when you touchin' me,_  
She moved her arms all over her body and guys started whistling. She winked to the crowd and started to dance to her table. Gary raised his eyebrows as he realized what song this was and Dawn pouted. "I think she likes this song..." she whined and May laughed._  
I make you bloom like the flower that you never seen.  
Under the sun we are one buzzin energy.  
Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
This evolution with you comes naturally._  
Misty pointed her finger directly at her table and everyone turned around as Dawn started grinning like crazy and waving her hands. Let's just say people got some strange ideas as Paul pulled her hands down._  
Some call it science (science)  
We call it chemistry  
This is the story of the birds and the bees._  
Drew choked on his drink as he heard that line and May hit his back to make him stop coughing. "Of all songs, this?" he sputtered and Dawn and May nodded their heads, laughing. Misty really seemed to be enjoying herself. _  
Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same._  
Misty steered away from the table and jumped up on the bar table, to many of the people's surprise._  
You give me that...  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly_  
She jumped down from the table and pretended to fly. _  
The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
Misty hugged herself and twisted from side to side and Gary felt his cheeks start to burn out when he realized the true meaning of what May had said. Was this song supposed to be directed to him? It reminded him of that time a few years ago and his eyes widened in realization. "What, did you just have a brain spark?" Paul sneered, and a shocked Gary just nodded and watched Misty in amazement. _  
When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
I've flown a million miles just to find the magic seed_  
Misty was on the stage again, pretending to search for something and her eyes stopped directly at Gary's eyes. She felt her cheeks burn up as he just looked at her in amazement and she felt herself smirk. _  
A white flower with the power to bring life to me.  
Your so exotic, my whole body fluttering  
Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet  
I was on the brink of a heart attack_  
Misty dramatically placed her hand on her heart and fainted back into some random guy's arms but jumped back up._  
You gave me life and kept me coming back  
I see the sun rise in your eyes (Your eyes)  
You gotta future full of blue skies (Blue skies)  
_Misty's eyes were on Gary the whole time and she started walking towards the table while singing and twirling around, her dress fluttering around her._  
Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same._  
Misty finally made her way to her table and May and Dawn squealed softly, even though they couldn't be heard over the crowd's roar and the music, as Gary leaned back in his seat and watched Misty dance around the table. _  
You give me that...  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat_  
Misty twirled and found her way to Gary who just grabbed her pointer finger and twirled her around as she spun back to the stage. People were cheering at this point and started dancing on the dance floor. _  
You love me, you love me never love me not (Not, oh no)  
When we hear perfect harmony  
You make me sound like, like a symphony_  
Misty dipped her head back and held out the note perfectly as people cheered and she strutted through the people and back to her table, where Gary was the only one left since Dawn, Paul (surprisingly), May, and Drew were all dancing on the dance floor. Gary smirked as she plopped down on his lap and people laughed and cheered in delight. Misty was glad that she could finally reveal her feelings for her childhood spiky brunette friend. _  
Oh you spread your wings and made me fly.  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat (Hey Yeah)_  
Misty pumped her fist in the air and raised her hands in the air trying to get the crowd to sing with her_  
Hummingbird Heartbeat (Hey Yeah)  
Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Hummingbird Heartbeat_

The crowd cheered as she smiled broadly and walked confidently back to the table. Gary smirked as she took her seat next to him. "So was that song about me?" he winked and she profoundly blushed and smacked him shushing him. He grinned cockily and she groaned and hit herself on the forehead.

"Oh Lord, save me, I just created the egotistic monster!" she screamed dramatically and May and Dawn stared at her with raised eyebrows. She grinned at May who grinned back.

"Come on Mist, we all know you enjoyed it," May winked. "Now come on! I wanna sing my song cause I have a feeling I know what song it's going to be!" Misty sighed and beckoned Dawn. Dawn smiled widely at the song choice and pulled May over to her.

"How do you feel about..." Misty whispered the song choice and May grinned and laughed in satisfaction.

"Well, this is going to be fun," she grinned and Gary and Paul just looked at her in confusion. Dawn turned towards Drew.

"Try to stay alive for this Drew. I have a feeling that you're going to like this song." Dawn snickered and she and Misty burst out laughing.


	3. May's Song

**and last but not least...May's song :) This is honestly one of my favorite songs, well, all three songs are part of my top 25 :) hahaha this year has been amazing and i hope you guys have an awesome 2011! I'll see you next year probably? lol, most definitely more likely! I'd like to give a big shout out to one of my most constant reviewers, FluteHero13. Please go check her out! She has some of _the most_ amazing one shots ever...especially her ContestShipping One-shots :) ahaha love you girl :) HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!

* * *

**May stared at her two friends as they mercilessly teased her boyfriend, who had no idea what the hell was going on. After a few minutes, May laughed and stopped her friends. "You guys! Wait until I actually sing the song, _then_ you can tease him," she grinned as Misty and Dawn reluctantly stopped. May shook her head and walked to the stage.

"Hey Jess," she grinned as she hugged her cousin. Jess, the DJ, grinned.

"You girls seem to be having fun singing your hearts out," he laughed as May told him the song choice. "Are you trying to kill the poor boy? Well, alright. Oh, and two things. One, your boyfriend looks like he's about to murder me. And two, you should know that I'm going to pretend that I ever let you do this song," May laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Jess, I'm almost 20...I'm allowed to sing these types of songs," She pouted as she sucked in her cheek. Jess laughed.

"Alright, alright, go get ready to sing. Alright people! Here's my very own cousin about to sing a song that some of you might know. Oh and try not to get a nosebleed guys," he laughed into the microphone and May punched his arm and he yelped. "Ok, ok, sorry May..." he trailed off as the music began.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

To everyone's surprise May grabbed a pole and started dancing. Drew's jaw dropped open and Dawn giggled as she reached over and closed his jaw, only for it to drop back open. _  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee _

May pointed to herself and started walking down the stage and strutting around the tables, purposefully skipping her table.

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

She wiggled her finger and grabbed her dress and started to lift it up but then dropped it and winked._  
Words up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful_

May put both hands on her cheek as she pretended to be amazed. _  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

May waggled her fingers again and she spun around. _  
I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin (Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

May did what each word said to do and she shook her head wildly from side to side and people, mainly guys, started cheering. _  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazing (Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

May did a cute peace out sign and people started to laugh as she started dancing around the stage. The lights were changing colors as she twirled around in them._  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

May strutted to a random table and winked at the girls and pushed them towards the guys as she started to sing the chorus._  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock_

She clapped her hands to the beat of the music and started thrusting as she held onto the pole. _  
I wanna see ya  
Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_

She shook her pointer finger as she bent over and started walking seductively._  
Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss_

She did a sexy body roll and felt her heart beat faster as people started cheering. She had never felt this nervous before, but she loved the song and was determined to sing this song for Drew. She had always loved this song and now was her time to shine. _  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin (Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

May did each action and swung her head from side to side wildly._  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin (Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

May shimmied forward and back and started singing the chorus again. _  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock_

She clapped her hands to the beat as people joined in and she danced over to her table and sat down and started singing as Dawn and Misty were clapping along and Paul and Gary were laughing at Drew, who was staring at her in amazement. May turned towards him and got up, placing herself on his lap._  
Oh my good no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear_

May put her finger to the corner of her eye and trailed it down her cheek to represent tears. _  
I'm so unprepared  
Boy you've got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me_

She leaned back on Drew and jabbed her thumb to herself then jumped up and danced over to the stage. _  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

She ran off the stage, still doing the peace out sign with her hands._  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

She waggled her eyebrows and did another body roll._  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath_

May ended with another body roll and people cheered as the song came to an end. May giggled and winked at her cousin as she jumped off stage to her table. "So...how did I do?" she laughed at Drew's shocked face as he was still trying to process what just happened. May ruffled his hair. "Aw...Drewsy's shocked and frozen!" she cooed and Misty and Dawn couldn't hold it in and started laughing. Gary tapped Misty on the shoulder and she nodded and followed him to the bar. Paul mumbled something but Dawn heard him and jumped up and almost tripped over herself and followed Paul. May sat in her seat as she looked at Drew worriedly.

"Are you ok?" she asked and Drew nodded, looking a little distant. May looked down. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," she mumbled but Drew heard and smiled a little.

"It's nothing like that...it's just..god, I want you so badly now," Drew admitted and May looked up at him, grinning. His emerald orbs were full of lust as he took in her petite frame. She dragged him off to the back of the club where Drew couldn't help it and started kissing her and well, let's just say that things got a little..._intense_.

While all this was happening, Gary and Misty were at the bar. Both were a little tipsy at this point after having so many drinks. Misty giggled a little as Gary held her hand. "So, did you like my song?" she asked and Gary smirked as he leaned in. Misty smiled and closed the gap and they made out. She pulled away. "You want to take this somewhere else?" she whined and Gary rolled his eyes as he hopped off the bar stool. Misty and Gary went outside to Misty's car and she unlocked it and they climbed in. As soon as she climbed in, Gary attacked her and laid her down on the backseat.

"Hot song Red. Now let me give you that hummingbird heartbeat," he winked as he roughly kissed her and she smiled as they started exploring the different parts of their bodies.

"Mm, love you Gary," she whispered as she snuggled her head towards his chest. She smiled as she heard his rapid heartbeat.

"Love ya too Red," he whispered back.

* * *

**To all you IkariShipping lovers, I shall let your imaginations go wild :) You read the others, just let it go wild xDD hahaha love everyone :)**

**~TCW  
**


End file.
